Home
by LostMemento
Summary: Because for him the only permanent thing in this world is leaving.


**A/N: **ASJDHASJHDSAJF it's been so long since I posted/published a chapter or a fic. OTL I'm so sorry but I just gotta let all my LeviHan feelings out. I'm forever a noob in writing and I'm not even sure what I'm doing so I just want to thank you first for dropping by. So yeah here is my first attempt on an SNK fanfic. Enjoy reading! Also I suck at summaries so skip it if you'd like.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Isayama sensei and I don't have any means of owning Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Summary**: Because for him the only permanent thing in this world is leaving.

**Home**

Walking in a slow pace, a young man is on his way to a room where his favorite scientist can be found. As he got closer, the beating of his heart gets heavy until he reached her door. He let out a big sigh, closed his eyes and finally put his hand on the door knob to open it but the person inside already raced him to it.

"Aahh Rivaille! It's you.. Do you need anything?"

"Irvin said he needs your report immediately so together with Armin about our next move" he replied with his usual face.

The girl scratched the back of her head, leaving few strands of her hair hanging, slightly getting Rivaille's attention "Oh yeah! I'm just about to be done." As she gets back to her desk and rummage over the pile of papers laying there.

Hanji continued with her work while Rivaille just casually entertained himself and started lying down on her bed. Much to his surprise, the bed isn't a mess this time. For a short moment silence filled the room.

"Neeh? Rivaille.. why do you want to go outside?"

Not being sure if she is joking or not he threw her another question instead of answering.

"Huh? What's with that question suddenly? Don't tell me you've been infected by what they call "Eren and Armin" germs?"

"Hey I'm serious you know?" She laughed it off at first but there's a sudden change in her expression and Rivaille hated the heavy atmosphere.

He remained silent. How can he respond to that question when he didn't even know the answer himself or more like he had already forgotten? All he needed to know is he needs to fight, he needs to keep fighting, for his men, for the sake of humanity, for freedom and for himself. With his usual deadpan expression he answered her.

"It's not really something important." He looked at her, tilting his lips a little.

Hanji felt, she felt and understood how he feels. The sadness in his heart and that feeling of regret whenever he witnessed his comrades die right in front of him, the hope that still lies within him that someday, one day they will be free from this battlefield.

Feeling a little sleepy, Rivaille closed his eyes.

"But you'll come with me right?" Hanji gleefully asked.

But the man she's talking to couldn't make out what she said.

"Hm?"

She stopped writing and turned to him once again and then he can see her eyes beaming with joy, like the rays of sunshine outside. The corporal have always loved seeing that, the shimmer in her eyes she discovered something new, the look on her face whenever she shares her theories and stories about her experiments and he grumpily listens to them like it was the natural thing to do.

"We'll explore the outside together right?" She repeated.

"If you promise to behave then I might think about it"

His blue orbs met her chocolate ones, she smiled, and not her goofy smile but a soft one making the man smile inside too. She then stood up to walk but then Rivaille paused. He noticed something. He hurriedly grabbed her wrist. The quirky scientist was rather surprised, with Rivaille now in front of her, closer than ever, slowly his hands reaching through her face.

"Rivaille?" She asked, still looking flustered and she can feel her cheeks started turning red.

The next moment Rivailles face looked slightly blurry and so is with her surroundings.

"When did you last clean this? Damn four-eyes!" he grunted as she laughed nervously and responded that she already forgot.

"You must really love my glasses don't you? Too bad you can't wear them. She teased.

"Don't worry if I unexpectedly die, I'll let you keep them" She even managed a smile even if the person she was talking to didn't find that joke funny, not at all.

He grimaced as he walks through the door and she knew that she shouldn't have said anything like that to him.

"I'm not gonna keep that glasses. Hanji you will not die, not on my watch" the seriousness in his tone made her heart skip a beat.

He then opened the door to see his team passing by. Petra and Aurou, quarrelling over something while the other two, Erd and Gunter was just entertaining themselves by watching the two.

They paused when they saw their team leader. Casual greetings, and with a little talk.

"See you later Corporal" her sweet secretary smiled at him.

He didn't even notice that Hanji went on her way too. She is now walking beside Petra, as she turned her head for the last time, with a big smile plastered on her face, her cheeks slightly pinkish.

"Until next time Rivaille"

The corporal just stood there as he watched their silhouettes vanish to the light one after the other. The last one was Hanji. He felt the wind gush through his skin, with the light slowly becoming darkness, her smile slowly disappearing in his vision. He hated it. He hated how his body felt weak, that it was already too late to save them, to save her. He was scared to open his eyes, too terrified to face the reality that his friends weren't them with him anymore, they're gone and so is _she_. What would he do now? Now that she permanently left him?

As his right hand held Hanji's glasses tighter, he can feel her doing the same. Ignoring everything, he felt her presence, she's right there standing on his back. Her arms now enveloped in his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Maybe in another life Rivaille.." Tears started escaping her eyes, streaming down from her head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." she added and then his hands searched for hers and as he found them, he held them tight and he nodded

"Good bye, Hanji.." he muttered under his breath, as her body started dissolving to the wind. He started shaking and he can feel his eyes gave in, tears slowly escaping them.

And after a long minute, he decided to open his eyes and as if on cue, he heard someone knocked. It was Eren, with Armin and Mikasa. He turned to face them. The younger scouts gave the corporal a proper greeting with their scouting legion salute.

"Corporal! Chief Irvin wanted to let you know that all preparations to open the gate is finally finished"

"Good. I'm just about ready."

He grabbed the fancy looking box on Hanji's desk as he lays her glasses carefully inside it. Preparing to leave the room, he got a hold of the door knob, gave the room one last glance, slowly closing the door and finally left and went on his way.

Under a big tree, probably the 3rd biggest on the place, lies a lean looking old man probably in his early 90's. In his lap there is a book and some weird looking glasses. His eyes were closed and he seems like he was waiting for someone, his lips tilted a little.

"You ready Rivaille?" He heard a familiar voice talking to him. He can now see her silhouette reaching out her hand to him. And finally when the rays of sunlight vanished, his blue orbs meeting her chocolate ones.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" his expression turned from slightly surprised to a blissful one, grabbing the woman's hand. They started walking together, his hand holding hers. Slowly the rays of light revealed more and more silhouette. You can see them wearing like a uniform green cloak, straps still attached to their body and of course their white pants with like a brown blazer.

A petite woman with a light orange hair turned to face and greet them

"Welcome Home Corporal!" she cheerfully greeted, in which he responded with a little smile.

The man stared at the lady beside him, she seems really happy right now so is with everyone around and that's all he needed to know. As he looked at them he remembered the feeling of being contented, the feeling of being home.


End file.
